A pilot survey study is proposed which will investigate the alcohol drinking practices in a sample of elderly community residents in Los Angeles County. Status changes which may be related to drinking patterns in this population will be examined in six life areas: Work, family, social networks, economics, age, and health. Social psychological correlates of drinking patterns will also be assessed. These include life satisfaction, personal control or mastery, and tendencies to "give up" in dealing the problems. A random sample of adults over 55 years of age will be selected for a single face to face interview in the proposed pilot project.